The present invention relates to novel methods and compositions utilizing certain sulfinates to alter the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work on substances which can be used to impart flavors or fragrances to various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish dependence on natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Vegetable flavors, and particularly alliaceous vegetable flavors, are particularly desirable for many uses in consumable articles.
Wahlroos, Acta Chem. Scand. 19, 1327, and other authors have suggested the presence of methyl, propyl and propene thiosulfinates in onions and garlic. Ethyl methanesulfinate is said to have a sulfurous, rotten odor-flavor contribution in Netherlands Patent Application No. 68/12899.
Beilstein shows the preparation of the butyl ester of butanesulfinic acid in Volume 4, 3rd Supplement, at Page 5 and states it is a liquid of characteristic odor, reminiscent of garlic. At Page 6 of the same work the ethyl ester of 3-methylbutanesulfinic acid is said to be an isoamylacetate-like smelling liquid. In addition to the sulfinates noted in Beilstein, J. B. Douglass shows the preparation of a variety of alkyl alkanesulfinates utilizing alkyl and alkane groups having from one to four carbon atoms in J. Organic Chem. 30, 633 (1965).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,514 shows certain sulfinates and methods for their preparation. Field et al show aryl and alkaryl methanesulfinates in J.A.C.S. 84, 847 (1962) and Field et al also show alkyl alkanesulfinates in J.A.C.S. 83 1256. Axelrad shows lower alkyl methanesulfinates in an unpublished thesis, Dissertation Abstr. B 27(8) 2643 (1967) (Chem. Abstr. 67, 53484 a), and alkyl aromatic sulfinates are shown by Kobayashi et al, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan 39, 2736; Locke, Dissertation Abstract 22, 2199 (1962); and Wragg et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1958, 3603.